cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Heididoerr061
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to LapTrap! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Mira Laime Recent Edits Hi, I'm glad to see someone else editing the wiki for a change, as it's usually pretty quiet here. With that said, I have a few questions regarding some of your recent edits. 1. What's the reason for changing 'male characters' to 'males'? I only ask because it seems rather unnecessary. It would be rather tedious to have to rename every single instance of 'male characters' or 'female characters' on the wiki. Right now there are 69 pages with the 'male characters' category and another 34 with the 'female characters' category. I think that if we're looking at renaming categories on over 100 pages, there should probably be a good reason for it. Otherwise it's simpler to just leave it be. 2. In general, you're replacing a lot of categories instead of just adding categories. Categories like 'The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures' are useful for finding all of the characters, locations, items, and other aspects pertaining to a certain game. But when you edit a category like 'The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures' and change it to '3rd Grade Adventures characters', you're effectively removing the previous category from the page altogether. And having a single category like 'The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures' might be more efficient anyways, because otherwise we'd need individual categories like '3rd Grade Adventures items' and '3rd Grade Adventures locations' in addition to '3rd Grade Adventures characters'. It just seems a bit redundant and excessive to do that, when we could just have one category for everything related to a certain game. 3. I realize that sometimes LapTrap's name is written as Laptrap with the t in lowercase, but more often than not, the t is capitalized. Either one will work, but maybe the more common spelling of his name would be more suited to use on the wiki? Many of your edits are helpful, but some of these are a little questionable. They're not necessarily bad, but I think they're worth discussing. Bluecake (talk) 03:47, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Removing categories You're removing categories again, I'm really curious as to why? Can you explain a little bit? What's odd is that you're essentially 'flipping' all of the categories that contain the word 'characters' and the ones that don't. For example, on Ficus' page, you changed "Plant characters" to "Plants" and "The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures" to "6th Grade Adventures Characters". And you're removing categories in the process, I mentioned this before but when you edit a category like "The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures" to "6th Grade Adventures Characters", presumably by clicking on the pencil icon next to it, you remove the former category from the page. The category "The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures" no longer exists on that page. I wouldn't really mind if you gave a reason for it, but you haven't yet, so I'm still confused. Reverting some edits I reverted some of the changes you made to the AliTrap page, and I want to explain my reasons for it. I did some quick examinations of the game, and I found that the character's name was primarily written as AliTrap in three different sources. One is the game's credits section: The second is that her name appears this way with the game's closed captions feature turned on: The third is that it is written this way in the game's user guide: That isn't to say that "Alitrap" is absolutely wrong, as I did see one instance of it showing up when I had closed captions turned on. However, I think it's safe to say that "AliTrap" is used far more often and in many more places. So I'm changing it back, for now. I've given a few reasons why I think it should be this way, so if you still think that "Alitrap" should be used on the wiki, I would really really appreciate if you could explain why you feel it should be changed to Alitrap. Bluecake (talk) 01:33, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Duplicate category One of the categories you're adding to pages called "Robots" is essentially a duplicate of the pre-existing category Artificial intelligence characters. The description on that category's page says, "This category is for all characters who appear in the ClueFinders series who are some type of robot, computer, or machine that displays human-like intelligence." I'm only undoing the recent edits because there's no need for two categories with the same meaning, and duplicate categories are generally to be avoided on wikis. Wiki adoption Hi, I just wanted to let you know I'm considering adopting the wiki. If you have any thoughts or suggestions regarding that, feel free to let me know. I really appreciate that you added images to pages like Chewy and Lucky Lucy, which really needed it, and it'd be nice to have more editors on the wiki. If there's anything you think could make the wiki better, feel free to leave a message about it. Bluecake (talk) 23:18, January 31, 2018 (UTC)